Embedded lighting has been widely used in commercial, residential and public buildings. These fixtures are usually flush mounted on walls or ceilings, and contain light sources such as incandescent lamps or LEDs. In addition, embedded lighting fixtures are often equipped with an emergency power supply that is separate from the lighting fixtures, to provide temporary power to the lighting fixtures in an emergency, such as a power failure. However, the wiring between the existing emergency power supply and lighting fixtures is very complex, which requires installation by on-site professional electricians. In addition, manual wiring inside the wall or on the ceiling is often required, which can result in a great deal of additional time and labor. Furthermore, in the case of malfunctioning lighting fixtures or emergency power supplies, more time and labor is required through on-site maintenance, which can also bring security risks.
Thus, it is desirable to provide new and improved lighting systems and corresponding mounting methods that enable quick, safe and easy installation between lighting fixtures and emergency power supplies.